glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mr.Mikachu
Welcome Hi, welcome to McKinley High Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Orbstar/Welcome to the wiki! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orbstar (Talk) 12:52, March 8, 2012 Hi mika, please take a look at this blog? It will help you understnad your responsibilties as a rollback. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | Contributations ) 00:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Um, ya, right. Who gave you the authority to just "become" an admin? And no. Just tell me what you need. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, why the hell do you think you would get admin? You really haven't done anything for this wiki. The only reason I gave you rollback is because I need rollbacks desperately. So while you were relaxing we were working our butts off trying to make a wiki. So, if you want admin, get to work instead of letting Wisdom do all the work for you. I mean really, come on. Also, I'm demoting you in 3 days if you don't get to work. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm putting you in charge of fixing the coding for coding sign up page. You have two days. If it's not done by Thursday, you're demoted. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 20:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) MIK!!!! I'm happy you know how to do this, but don't act like your supiriors are dumb. You don't just say I want Admin without telling us. Next time be honest and don't through a hissy fit because we say no. Plus, since you ARE grounded, you have until Friday to fix the coding. If not by then, tell us your excuse and I'll think about not demoting you. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 02:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) You wanted admin for a spell? you got it, dont screw up kid Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 02:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yea something is up with chat here, do you mean CHBRPW chat? Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 10:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Lowdy has been demoted to rb, so if your ready, you can become Head of AD. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 23:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Please stop changing wiki navigation without my permission. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 14:32, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Provoke me into anger? Really, what am I, a time bomb. I come back, happily step down, and I'm getting yelled at every time I turn around about me not being able to trust you. I'm sorry, but in my eyes, you aren't ready. Maybe you can still prove to be trustworthy, but you weren't before my computer crashed so don't start whining because I can't trust you... you have one vote against you... If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 12:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Trust... I'm giving you a chance, care to talk to me at http://campnileroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat please? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 22:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mikaaa. Can chu fix ma thing? User:Petite'likkle'elf.sig It got messed up, so can chu change it to "User:Petite'likkle'elf/sig" please? Dankeee. ~ Elfie